Melodies of Battle
by Jacob Kindar
Summary: A teen awakens to a song to a find himself in a hospital ward. He will discover the power behind these songs, in time. Along the way, he will learn more about the world, his partner, and himself. Rated T for mild blood and cursing.
1. The Awakening

**Hey all you Fanfic readers. I'm finally back in the game (after about a year) and have returned with content: Melodies of Battle. If you ask about the name, it will be answered soon ^.^ I do not own Pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo.**

**Only saying this once:**

"**speech" is for dialogue**

"_**speech" **_**is for thoughts and songs (songs will be alone)**

***speech* is for telepathy**

'**speech' is for dialogue within dialogue**

**LET'S GET TO IT! ROLL THE CLI – oh wait…**

**XXXXX**

_Naa-aaa-aa - naa-aaa-aa -naa-aa naaa-aa-aa_

"Urgh"

"He's waking up!" A voice yelled.

The door to the room flew open, followed by an older man. He rushed to the teenager in the bed.

"Ugh, my head. What happened? Where am I?" The teen said as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Take it easy Jacob; you've been in a coma for a long time. You're in a hospital wing in Jubilife City." The doctor said. "That Gallade that attacked you heavily mutilated you and nearly fried your brain. It's a miracle you're still alive."

Jacob was handed a mirror. He looked up at the doctor, then at the mirror. His features were the same as he remembered; light skin, high cheekbones, straight thin nose and thin lips. His hair was brown and short like it had recently been cut. What disturbed him about his reflection were his eyes; they weren't the light blue he remembered. They were shaped oddly and were a blood red.

They were a Gallade's eyes.

"What the hell?!" He screamed.

"The Gallade seemed to not merely mutilate you; he mutated you genetically. Your skin has turned green where you were slashed, and a small horn grew in your chest where he stabbed you." The doctor explained.

Jacob's eyes went wide. He bolted up and out of the hospital bed. Sure enough, a miniature red horn grew from the center of his chest, while his skin was green in crisscrossing lines on his chest and arms.

"Your body made a full recovery from the attack. You don't have to go to therapy either; oddly enough, your body seems to have built strength on its own over the past two years—"

"I've been asleep for **TWO YEARS**?!" Jacob yelled.

The doctor nodded. "We couldn't wake you up; otherwise, you would be brain-dead right now."

"Where'd you—?" Jacob began.

"JACOB!"

"Mom?" Jacob gasped at the voice.

Jacob's mother ran into the room, practically crushing him in a hug. She wore a red dress and a pair of high heel shoes. "She was right, thank Arceus you're alive!"

"Mom, please let me go, and who's 'she'?" Jacob asked

"You'll find out soon enough." His mother simply said.

"Uh…okay?" Jacob said reluctantly.

"Jacob should be fine to leave; he seems to be in perfect health." The doctor said. He handed Jacob a green long-sleeve shirt. "I would recommend visiting at a later time so we can test for side effects."

"Will do." Jacob said.

"I want to know: What happened that day, two years ago?" Jacob's mother asked.

Jacob sighed. "Well…"

**Two years ago**

_This looks like a good place to camp for the night_. Jacob thought as he entered the clearing. He placed his backpack in the center of the clearing before beginning to unpack.

He pulled his sleeping bag out, placing it on the ground before reaching for his tent. He felt something in the back of his mind, but dismissed it as being exhausted. He pulled the tent out and felt it again, this time stronger. He then felt multiple similar sensations, telling him to find their origin. He began following them through the forest.

After thirty minutes, he came across a clearing. In it was a large crowd of Gardevoirs and Gallades intermingling. Occasionally a pair of Pokémon would exit the clearing, arm in arm.

_Looks like my trainer school_. He thought as he observed various individuals be rejected or accepted by each other. He watched for around five minutes before a sharp cry echoed through the clearing.

His head snapped to an edge of the clearing where a Gardevoir towards the center. His eyes went wide; her hair was blue, while the horn on her chest was orange.

A Gallade ran in after her and tackled her to the ground, pinning her. She began struggling until the Gallade released one of her arms, raising his. His blade extended.

The Gardevoir flinched, closing her eyes and looking away. She then felt all of the force holding her disappear. She looked up to find Jacob standing over her protectively with a four foot stick in his hand.

*Get out of here, human.* The Gallade said telepathically. Both of his arm blades were extended.

Jacob shook his head, "No, I don't who or what you are, but I'm not going to let you abuse her." He raised his stick like a sword. The Gallade smirked.

*Very well.* He charged Jacob, swinging his arm blade in a low sweep, attempting to hamstring Jacob. Jacob spun the stick, catching the blade and deflecting it away before smacking the Gallade in the side of the head. He spun, facing the Gallade, who was rubbing his face. *Hmph, lucky shot.*

"I have some experience with weapons, granted they were only sticks."

Jacob was charged again, this time in a downward slash. He spun the stick sideways to intercept the slash before the blade turned bright white. The stick was sliced in half. Jacob yelped, dropping the halves before he felt a searing pain along his right arm. The Gallade's blades were now glowing purple.

"_Ps—Psycho Cut…" _Jacob thought as he clutched his arm. A long line ran down the top-side of his forearm. Blood was slowly oozing out of the wound before he felt another slash on the left side of his left forearm. A flurry of slashes assaulted his body in various places. Across the chest vertically, along his left upper arm, horizontally across his chest, on his right calf, diagonally across his chest in multiple angles. He lost track of how many times he was slashed, he only barely noticed that his entire front side looked like he had been whipped.

"That…urgh…all you got?" Jacob coughed weakly.

The Gallade drew his arms back, before impaling Jacob through the chest with a Psycho Cut. Jacob screamed for a moment, and blacked out.

**XXXXX**

"You don't remember anything past that?" Jacob's mother asked as they entered the house.

"No, I guess when I blacked out is when I fell into my coma." Jacob said. He looked around; the brown sofa was still against the back wall, the television was in the same place as before as well.

"You said you wanted to know who 'she' was."

"Yeah, I do." Jacob said.

"Go around back to the old hiking trail. Walk down the trail for about a quarter mile until you find a tree with a gouge mark in it, then take a right, into the woods. You will get lost, but follow the sound and you'll find her." His mother explained.

"Follow the sound?"

"Yes, she has a specific tune that she always sang. Go, I need to make dinner anyways. I'm sure everyone is going to come running when news gets out that you're awake." She then began pulling out various ingredients from the cabinets.

Jacob exited the house, jogging around to the back of the house. The hiking trail was severely overgrown, but he could make out the trail itself. He began jogging down the trail at a steady pace. He eventually came across the gouged tree. It looked to have been scratched by a Zangoose for territory, but had long since been abandoned. He turned to the right, off the trail. He slowed to a fast walk, before he heard a soft tune. As he continued, it began to get louder. It was a melancholy and beautiful tune. It all of a sudden nearly disappeared.

"What the…" He said as he looked around. He spun and began walking the way he came. It picked back up before dropping again. "Follow the sound…"

He spun, slowly walking until the sound reached its peak. He then turned, following the sound. He continued walking, and completely lost the sound. He started panicking, before he heard it again, faintly. He walked backwards before following the sound again. The song eventually became very loud, and he could make out an individual voice.

_Naa-aaa-aa - naa-aaa-aa -naa-aa naaa-aa-aa_

He began to feel…different. He couldn't quite place the feeling. He continued walking, and eventually entered a clearing.

Jacob gasped. "You…" He said, softly.

In the center of the clearing was an old stump, upon which a Gardevoir sat. Her hair was blue, and the horn in her chest and back was orange. She was sitting with one leg over the other, her eyes closed and hands clasped together in front of her throat. She was swaying back and forth, singing.

_Naa-aaa-aa - naa-aaa-aa -naa-aa naaa-aa-aa_

She stopped, putting her hands in her lap and opening her eyes. "Jacob, you're finally awake!" She exclaimed when she saw him.

"You—you can talk?" Jacob asked.

"Your mother taught me, she really is a remarkable woman." The Gardevoir said, "I spent the majority of the last two years singing. I—I wanted to repay you, for that day. You were starting your journey…and ended it prematurely, because you wanted to protect me." She stood up and walked over to him. "I—wish to join you… when you begin your journey anew." She said as she put her arms on his shoulders.

"I—I…" Jacob stuttered.

"I get it; you got hurt because of me, and—"

"No, it's not that." Jacob interrupted. "I would be overjoyed to have you join me, except now I have to wait another year because of trainer school regulations."

"So—you accept?" The Gardevoir asked. Jacob nodded, smiling. "Thank you!" The Gardevoir exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Do you want a name?" Jacob asked. The Gardevoir pulled back from the hug and nodded.

"…" Jacob thought for a moment. He looked into her eyes. "Annabel."

Her eyes went wide. "It's beautiful, thank you." Annabel said.

"Annabel and Jacob; taking on the world!" Jacob said, laughing. Annabel started laughing as well. "What do you say we head home?" Jacob asked, then looked around. "Oh crap."

"No worries." Annabel said as she Teleported.

"Woah!" Jacob exclaimed as his living room appeared around him. He fell backwards to the ground. Annabel started laughing again. "What's so funny?"

"You nearly landed in your food." His mother said. Jacob scrambled to his feet, turning around to face the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the round kitchen table, a plate of spaghetti in front of her. Two chairs were unoccupied, presumably for Jacob and Annabel.

"Thanks mom! I, literally, haven't eaten in two years." He sat down at the table, across from his mother. Annabel sat on his left.

"I see you found Gard—"

"Annabel." Jacob corrected.

"Sorry. Did he accept you as his Pokémon, Annabel?"

"He did Miss Kindar." Annabel said as she began twisting her fork.

"Please, you're a part of this family now, call me Veronica." She looked across the table. "Slow down Jacob, I don't think you want to die from choking."

Jacob stopped mid-bite, and slowly putting the fork with a quarter-pound of spaghetti back on the table.

"You know, you're going to have to go back to trainer school Jacob."

"I know, and I'm dreading it." Jacob said.

"There is one good thing; students in their final semester are now required to bring a Pokémon to be their partner." Veronica said. Jacob picked up his head.

"So I can go!" Annabel exclaimed.

"I'm going to get you signed up tomorrow, just don't let anybody take Annabel; she did a lot for you." Veronica rolled a pokéball to Jacob. He picked it up, studying it. It was custom-made; the top half was blue, while the bottom was white and the button was orange.

"You saw this coming, didn't you?"

"I did, when Annabel explained what happened. She really—"

"May I be excused?" Annabel interrupted.

"Go on. You too Jacob; I have dishes tonight."

"Thank you Veronica." Annabel said as she teleported.

"She is a good person, Jacob; keep her safe." Veronica said as she began cleaning up the kitchen.

"I will." Jacob promised as he left, heading towards his room.

_Naa-aaa-aa - naa-aaa-aa -naa-aa naaa-aa-aa_

He felt the same feeling as in the forest. He opened the door to find Annabel sitting on his bed, singing.

He watched as she repeated the same tune a few times. She eventually stopped and opened her eyes.

"You said you spent two years singing…what was the singing for?" Jacob asked as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"To help you. There are ancient songs passed down through the generations from Melodist to Melodist. I was the Melodist that would carry on the Song of Healing." Annabel explained

"I felt odd in the forest, and just a few minutes ago when you were singing. Why?" Jacob asked.

"Songs sung by Melodists have magical effects; The Song of Healing restores the body and soul." Annabel said. "You might have been feeling the restorative power at work."

"Mind if I try?"

"Go ahead. It won't hurt anyone if you mess it up." Annabel said, smiling.

Jacob nodded, and begun to sing.

_Naa-aa-aaa—_

He trailed off, struggling to formulate the sound. He looked at Annabel.

"Follow along." She said. "Naa-aaa-aa."

"Naa-aaa-aa." Jacob repeated.

"Naa-aaa-aa – naa-aaa-aa."

"Naa-aaa-aa – naa-aaa-aa." He followed.

"Naa-aa naaa-aa-aa."

"Naa-aa naaa-aa-aa." He finished.

"Now try the whole thing."

Jacob nodded.

"Naa-aaa-aa - naa-aaa…"

"Naa-aaa-aa - naa-aaa-aa -naa-aa." Jacob groaned. He took a deep breath.

_Naa-aaa-aa - naa-aaa-aa -naa-aa naaa-aa-aa_

He sang.

Annabel gasped. "You're a Melodist."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"The power, I felt it; you can only feel it when a Melodist sings. You're a Melodist!" Annabel nearly yelled as she jumped up from the bed.

"So, I have the same ability to learn these songs as you do?"

"Yes, I just taught you the Song of Healing. Other songs are known by various Melodists; you just have to hunt them down." She explained. She spotted the pokéball in Jacob's pocket. "Is that mine?"

He pulled the ball out, "Yes, it is. Just tap the button when you're ready." He said as he placed it on the bed.

Annabel looked at it for a moment before reaching out and tapping the button.

**XXXXX**

Jacob looked across the cement lot in front of him. He was wearing a light blue long-sleeve shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. The Jubilife Trainer School sat at the other end. A large crowd of students were spread throughout the lot, awaiting the bell. Jacob reached to his side, his hand lightly brushing the top of Annabel's pokéball.

The bell rang, and the students started filing in. "Alright…let's do this." He said as he began walking towards the school.

**XXXXX**

** Please R&R, I am uploading this as a test chapter, if it is well liked by you readers then I will continue this with more vigor than I showed Shielding Mists. The Song of Healing is from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. I decided to incorporate various songs into the story to serve special effects. I painstakingly took over an hour to listen to the songs over and over to convert the tune into a text format. Until next time see ya!**

***Gets shot on the way out the door***


	2. Shadow of the Icy Depths

**Welcome back, I haven't forgotten all you party people, I've just been busy with school (finally out) and have been formulating the rest of this story with my design council (one person really). I have decided to disband the "arc idea" as it stalled me way too long on writing this chapter. Without further ado, Chapter 2!**

**I do not own Pokémon, only the characters in this story (except two, who belong to my friend)**

**XXXXX**

Jacob sat in a medium-sized classroom. He looked around, counting five other students. Every student sat at their own two-seater desk.

An older woman strode into the room, standing in front of the chalkboard. "Welcome to the Jubilife Trainer School. I'm Carol Morinar, your teacher for this next week. The entirety of the advanced expedited course at the Trainer School is to truly build your skills as a trainer. The focus will be on building trust and friendship between you and your Pokémon." She said. "You will have a partner for this next month. Those who did not come with your own were assigned one by the school. If your partner so chooses, they will join you as your starter Pokémon at graduation." She threw a pokéball into the air, releasing an Empoleon.

"Emp-Empol!" It said as it saluted with its wing.

"This is my partner, Elira. We've taught multiple years of students, and been friends even longer." Mrs. Morinar said. "Now, who are all of you? I would like each of you to come up and introduce yourselves." She then sat down in her desk.

Two girls bolted to the teacher's previous position, nearly hanging on each other. "Hi! I'm Emily—" One began.

"And I'm Kelly!" The other finished.

"We're the Celcian twins!" They both exclaimed. They then both threw a pokéball into the air, releasing a Wormadam and a Floatzel. "Oooooh!" They both swooned. "We didn't have any Pokémon for partners. So the school gave us these two!"

"Wow, so full of energy, I wish I had that much right now." Mrs. Morinar said. The twins skipped back to their desks, the Wormadam and Floatzel taking the seats next to Emily and Kelly, respectively. A young boy nervously walked to the front.

"I-I'm D-Daven. I-I'm not a very s-sociable or b-brave person, b-but I'm h-h-here to be the b-best trainer I can b-be." He pulled out a pokéball, his hands shaking. He threw it, releasing a Weavile.

The Weavile turned to face him, extending its paw. "Weave!"

"Uh…n-nice to meet you t-too." Daven said as he shakily shook hands with the Weavile. He quickly walked back to his desk, almost falling backwards from sitting in the chair so fast. The Weavile face-palmed, laughing before it jumped up to its seat.

Another boy calmly walked to the front. "I'm Jeremy, and I'm only here because my parents forced me to take this year before I start my journey. Unlike you losers though, I brought my own partner." He said coolly as he threw his own pokéball. A Machamp appeared, flexing and glaring threateningly. "His name is Zarron." He walked back to his desk.

_Asshole. I'm gonna have fun with him. _Jacob thought. He sighed before walking to the front himself. Everyone gasped when they saw his eyes.

"I'm Jacob. I woke up from a two-year coma just yesterday; a Gallade was attempting to assault my now-partner, in which I intervened and promptly got the crap beat out of me. He somehow managed to genetically mutate me, changing my eyes from how they were to that of a Gallade's." He pulled out his own pokéball, throwing it into the air and releasing Annabel.

She appeared and bowed her head as everyone gasped. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Annabel." She said.

Jacob watched as every jaw in the room dropped. He chuckled before returning to his desk, Annabel occupying the seat to his left.

"You will undergo a test at the end of the week, testing your bond with your Pokémon." The teacher said. "You will be competing with other students, and will be ranked based on how well you performed."

"May I ask what we will be doing for classes?" Janis asked. "We already learned almost everything we need to know about battling in our past years."

"Good question. The classes will be teaching advanced survival skills and trust."

**XXXXX**

Jacob walked through the door to his house. He sighed before plopping down on the couch. Annabel sat next to him.

"Six days and I'm already burnt out." Jacob said.

"How do you think I feel?" Annabel asked pointedly.

"Not really sure, you guys are all taught separate from us for some reason."

"The lessons are fine; Elira is actually a very good teacher and knows what she's talking about."

"Yeah, my teacher is pretty good too. My classmates though; that's another story." Jacob said. "Daven is a good kid, just nervous as heck, the twins can barely sit still, Jeremy is the biggest douchebag I've ever met, and I swear Janis is in love with me; she can't stop staring."

"Hmph, most of the other Pokémon are pretty nice. The Weavile is arguably the most polite guy in the world. The Floatzel and Wormadam are very close friends and are very keen on being friends with everyone. Zarron, for whatever reason, seems to REALLY like me. Mayik is the only one I'm not sure about; he usually just sits there paying attention without saying a word."

"Sounds like a fun bunch. Hopefully what you're being taught is interesting. I'm being instructed on the various berry types, basic uses and advanced uses." Jacob said. "I guess it's useful to know that a Cheri berry eaten raw cures paralysis, but it's interesting that Cheri juice, for some reason, acts as a harmless anesthetic when injected. Its kinda funny how certain berries actually cause the reverse effects when prepared a certain way."

"Funny, I'm being taught how to find certain berries right now." Annabel said. "We also had a brief battle lesson today on how to disrupt some attacks. Subtly applying some psychic power will, quite hilariously, cause Zarron's Dynamic Punch to throw him off balance."

"That reminds me; the test is tomorrow, and its probably a battle. What moves do you know?"

"I know too many to count. For some reason, Melodists are able to learn an enhanced variety of moves. For instance, I know Dark Pulse which is almost impossible for a regular Gardevoir to learn."

"That's...actually pretty cool."

Annabel blushed slightly. "Thanks."

**XXXXX**

Sixteen students stood in a locker room. Jacob stood behind the crowd, while three teachers stood by the door to the stadium.

"Ok students, today is your first test. You will be pitted against one another in a battle-royale type match. The winner will be determined based on the knockout order. You have three minutes to prepare." Mrs. Morinar explained. "You were each given a number; that number is your position on the field. There will be two phases to this: for the first, your Pokémon will be on its own, while you will be back to issuing commands for the second phase. Phase two will commence when there are six of you left."

Jacob felt a hand grasp his shoulder. "I guess Gallade-boy is too good to stand with the rest of us."

"No, not better than all the others; just you, Jeremy."

"Please, Zarron will completely crush everyone." Jeremy laughed.

"Sure, against Daven's Weavile maybe. But against a Blaziken? A Gardevoir? Don't make me laugh, you don't stand a chance." Jacob said coolly. He shrugged the hand off his shoulder.

"One minute!" One of the teachers said after checking his watch.

"Listen here you little-"

"Back off Jeremy, we all know Zarron is at the biggest disadvantage here. Not only do you have this guy's Gardevoir, you've got a Blaziken, a Pidgeot, and my Charizard to deal with. You won't make it to the top five." Another boy said. He looked about sixteen, with red hair that slightly curled. His face was lightly covered in freckles, his brown eyes staring at Jeremy.

"Bah, what do you know?"

"A lot." The boy said.

"Take your places!"

"We'll settle this out there." Jeremy huffed as he stalked out the door. Jacob followed, finding himself in a massive stadium. Multiple terrain sets littered the stadium. Younger students as well as teachers crowded the stands. Jacob made his way to number nine.

"Welcome students and staff, to the JTSAEY battle royale! This will be a large scale battle between all sixteen students of the advanced expedited year! The last one standing will be deemed the winner." The principal yelled over a microphone. "Without further ado; LET THE BATTLE...BEGIN!"

The crowd roared as all sixteen battlers hurled their pokéballs into the air. Annabel appeared in front of Jacob. They heard a roar as they watched a Charizard rocket into the sky.

*You didn't tell me about the Charizard.* Annabel sent.

*I didn't know about the Charizard.*

*Fair enough. Hang on.* Annabel sent.

Jacob felt a sharp pain. He blinked and noticed something. He was looking through Annabel's eyes.

_Okay, this is cool. _He thought.

_This way we can still work together even if I'm quite a ways away. _Annabel thought. _Our minds are linked, so what each other thinks, the other feels._

She then took off running towards the forest. She looked up to see a Pidgeot fighting a Charizard, each circling around the other. She looked back in front of her as she entered the forest. She stopped and closed her eyes. She immediately teleported to the side as Emily's Wormadam fired an Energy Ball at her.

Annabel's eyes began glowing blue as she picked up the Wormadam. The Wormadam began thrashing around in the psychic hold.

"Put me down!" It screeched. Annabel began throwing the Wormadam around, smashing it into trees and the ground. She lifted it up again to find it had fainted. She dropped it before running off again. She emerged from the forest to a roar. She looked up.

The Charizard was rocketing toward the ground with something in its arms. It crashed into the ground, letting loose a plume of smoke. The dust cleared, and the Charizard stood in a crater over a fainted Zarron. He roared to the heavens before looking at her.

"Fear not, I was told to leave you for last, little Gardevoir." He said, his voice deep and powerful. "The Machamp will bother us no more. You better stay in the fight until the end." He then rocketed into the sky.

Annabel sighed. She immediately ducked as Daven's Weavile flew through where her head had been. He flipped as he passed her, landing on his feet and sliding to face her. His right paw was enveloped in a Shadow Claw, which vanished

"My apologies, but I'm afraid I must defeat you my lady. My friend depends on it in this competition." He said. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"You're too polite." Annabel said. "But, thanks for the apology."

He rushed at her with claws glowing black. He leapt, swinging both claws at her. She teleported away, facing him as he slid on the ground.

_He's too fast. It's too risky to chance a long range Focus Blast. _Jacob thought.

_I know what to do then. _

Annabel evaded another charge by the Weavile, teleporting to the side and throwing a Thunderbolt at him. He spun from the slide and quickly dove to the ground as the Thunderbolt flew over his head. He got up before rushing her again. She teleported again, preparing another Thunderbolt. She cringed as she felt a sharp pain in her back. The Weavile fell in front of her as she clutched at her back.

He smirked before charging at her with a single claw raised.

_Big mistake._ She thought.

The Weavile rushed at her, preparing to slash her again. She waited until he leapt, before her hand darted up to grab his arm. His eyes went wide as he started flailing around in the air.

"Sorry." Annabel said as she drew her other hand back. A brown orb formed, and she thrusted it forward, smashing the Focus Blast into him. He flew back, smashing into the earth and rolling a few feet until he lay still.

She exhaled a breath.

"Final six, return to your original positions!" She heard over the loudspeakers. She teleported back to Jacob before disconnecting their mental link.

The ground began shaking. Jacob watched as the stadium floor shifted. The original terrain sank down into the ground. When the last of it was below the student's feet, the space was covered by a traditional stadium floor.

The tiles that hosted the numbers began sliding to the outside of a large circle. Jacob looked at who was left.

He saw the red-haired boy with his Charizard, Janis with Mayik, A girl with a Lopunny, a boy with a Beartic, and a boy with a Luxray.

"These are the final six students! The final one standing will be the winner! Ready...BEGIN!"

All five other Pokémon rushed towards each other, while Annabel stood back from the fight. The trainers began yelling inaudible commands.

The Beartic ran into Mayik, who quickly knocked it out with a combination of Blaze Kicks and Sky Uppercuts. The Luxray backed off before its fangs became encased in electricity. The Charizard flew at it, his claws glowing bright white. The Luxray jumped into him, biting at him with his fangs. The Charizard roared before pulling the Luxray into a bear-hug. He then flew skyward before rocketing downwards, crashing into the ground.

The Charizard flew up again, leaving the Luxray in a crater, fainted. The Lopunny looked at Mayik, then Anabel, Then the Charizard, before running back to its trainer, forfeiting.

The Charizard flew towards Annabel while coated in flame. Annabel teleported, narrowly evading the Flare Blitz. She appeared a short distance away, a blue orb in one hand and her other arcing with electricity.

*Now, Water Pulse and Thunderbolt!* Jacob said telepathically.

Annabel fired both attacks in unison, both striking the Charizard in the side. He roared, flying upwards before charging again with Flare Blitz. Mayik jumped in front of her, delivering a Sky Uppercut to the Charizard's jaw, finally knocking it out.

Mayik turned to face her. Fire erupted from his wrists. Annabel's eyes narrowed. He rushed at her before bringing his foot around in a Blaze Kick. Annabel teleported behind him, Water Pulse in her hand as a makeshift water-punch. Mayik spun, matching it with another Blaze Kick. He pushed her away before rushing her while encased in a blue and red aura. She jumped to the side, feeling a rush of air as the Brave Bird missed her. She spun and threw a Water Pulse, hitting him in the back. He grunted before spinning as well.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Mayik, Blast Burn!"

Mayik smirked before taking a deep breath. He exhaled a moment later, sending out an enormous wave of fire. It flowed steadily toward Annabel, who was stunned at the size of the flames.

"ANNABEL, NO!" Jacob screeched as the world around him turned a crimson red.

He blinked, finding himself in front of Annabel. A light green bubble enveloped them, deflecting the intense flames. He began sweating from the heat and concentration from maintaining the Protect. He barely registered his shirt catching fire, burning the ashes around him. Annabel stood behind him, mouth open in shock.

The flames cleared, leaving Mayik in a state of surprise as the green bubble faded.

Jacob looked at his hands. A three-foot blade extended from both of his arms where he had been slashed. He looked up at Mayik, who recovered from both the Blast Burn and his own shock.

The stadium fell silent. Jacob looked around before realizing his shirt had burned. The horn in his chest was showing, as well as the various slash lines.

Mayik hesitated for a moment. He looked to Janis.

*Listen to the Serenade of Water...* He heard, *and fight the raging inferno before you!*

_What? _Jacob thought. He then heard a tune, soft and serene, like a flowing stream. He took a deep breath.

_naa-aaa na naa-aa - naa-aaa na naa-aa -naa-aa na nanana na naaaaaaa_

The song echoed throughout the stadium. Nothing happened for a moment.

"What are you waiting for Mayik, Bla-" Janis began yelling before she was blinded by a light emanating from Jacob and Annabel.

Jacob felt a surge of energy as he felt his body morph and shift. He then felt his mind merge with Annabel's, but it felt...stronger this time. When the light died down, the entire stadium gasped.

Jacob and Annabel had vanished, and in their place stood a lone creature. It stood at 7 foot, wearing a dark blue hooded robe that fell to its knees and stopped well past its hands. The hems at the edges of the fabric were white fur, with sky-blue lines forming diamond-shaped designs in the fabric. Its feet were icy-blue, and it kept its face covered by the hood.

It raised its head to look at Mayik, its amber eyes piercing through the black shadows cast by its hood.

"W-w-what is that?!" It heard over the loudspeaker.

"I...am the...Avatar...of the Icy Depths. I...am the fusion...of Jacob...Annabel...and the cold fury...of water. I...am...Lisken." It said in a cold, piercing voice.

Mayik took a step back before charging at the avatar. His feet caught fire in preparation for a Blaze Kick.

Lisken simply waved his arm, sending a Blizzard at the Blaziken, stopping him dead in his tracks and throwing him back.

Mayik crashed into the ground, rolling a short distance before rising into a kneeling position. He panted for a moment before rushing Lisken again. He ran up, swinging his fist up as he reached the avatar.

Lisken simply reached out, an icy hand emerging from his sleeve to catch Mayik mid-Sky Uppercut. He then shrugged his opposite hand out from the sleeve, thrusting it forward in an Ice Punch. Mayik flew backwards again, crashing into the ground.

He pushed himself into a standing position, panting heavily. He took a deep breath, before exhaling, releasing another Blast Burn. Mayik then collapsed into a kneeling position, exhausted.

Lisken's gaze remained on Mayik as he raised his arm, forming an Aqua Ring around himself. The inferno crashed into the bubble, flowing around it as Lisken stood within, un-burnt. He raised his other arm when the flames passed. He then raised one above his head, and drew the other back. An enormous whirlpool formed in his raised hand, while a maelstrom of water formed in his other hand. He threw the Whirlpool, followed closely by a massive Surf tidal wave.

Mayik watched the two attacks surge toward him, and he closed his eyes. He heard the water rush over him, but didn't feel it.

The water cleared, and a green bubble was enveloping Mayik. It faded, and a small Pokémon stood in front of him.

It stood at two feet, wearing a black dress with a green sash across the middle. Its skin was a light green color, with a small blue gem on a tiara adorned its forehead. Its hair was green and shaped like a music sheet, with a black microphone looking object on the side of its head. Its light blue eyes stared at Lisken.

"Meloetta…" Lisken said as he regarded the small Pokémon. He cringed before clutching at his head, doubling over as a song echoed throughout the stadium.

_Naaaa na naaaa - Naaaa na naaaa - Naaaaa na naaaaa na naaaa_

"AAAAAAAGH!" Lisken screamed before there was a bright flash.

Jacob and Annabel lay on the ground, unconscious.

**XXXXX**

**Whew. I hope you all like this chapter, as it was a pain to write due to having to convert another LoZ song. Lisken is a completely made up entity (at least I hope so) based VERY loosely on the Shiva incarnation that appears in Final Fantasy X. His name is pronounced Lie-sken in context of this story. Mayik the Blaziken is my friend's character.**

**Please R&R, as now I can write a lot more because I am out of school now.**

,


	3. Revelations

**This chapter has no actual combat; it's more story and character progression than anything.**

**I own nothing in this story but my characters and Ideas, all else belongs to Nintendo**

**XXXXX**

"Jacob, can you hear me? Jacob?"

"Urgh, what the hell happened?" Jacob said as he awoke. He rubbed his head.

"You're in the school infirmary; you and Annabel were unconscious when that…thing disappeared. Annabel is already awake and out talking to Janis." He heard. He glanced to the side to find his teacher standing over him. "What was that? It said it was a fusion of you two."

"I can answer that." Another voice said. Meloetta appeared on the side of his bed.

"That was Lisken, the Melodist Avatar of the Icy Depths. He was created when Jacob somehow learned and used one of the closely guarded secrets of the Melodists. He is one of the six Avatars that Melodists can summon. He controls Ice and Water; the Blaziken didn't stand a chance, he practically fought a demi-god." Meloetta explained.

"Ok, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about; I just wanted to make sure my student was alive. I'm gonna go." Carol said before she left, leaving Jacob and Meloetta alone.

"As I said, Lisken is practically a demi-god; nothing short of an extremely powerful Pokémon or a Legendary can defeat him. He isn't the only Avatar; there are five others, each controlling an elemental domain."

"Why couldn't I control him? Shouldn't Annabel and I have been able to stay in control?" Jacob said as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Neither of you were strong enough to do so. It takes three Melodists of regular strength to control an Avatar; two if one or both are extremely powerful." Meloetta continued. "Only one Melodist in history, other than me, has been able to control the Avatars alone."

"How many other Melodists are there?" Jacob asked.

"Other than myself? Just you, Annabel, and the powerful Melodist I spoke of; Melodists are rare, only about one in every million Pokémon and humans are born Melodists. The other, powerful Melodist is a Lucario; his name was Brice. He disappeared years ago, and hasn't been seen since. I felt an Avatar being summoned, so I rushed here as fast as I could, believing it may be him. Instead, it was you and Annabel."

"Luckily for us you came, I don't know how much damage Lisken would have caused."

"It doesn't matter now." Meloetta said. She hopped off the bed. "I think your graduation ceremony begins soon. You had better go." She said as she vanished from sight.

Jacob sighed before he stood up, noticing a black shirt next to the door on a chair. He put it on before leaving the infirmary.

**XXXXX**

The students sat on a stage in an auditorium holding the entire school student body. The principal of the school stood at a podium in front of them.

"May I have your attention please?" The principal asked over a microphone. The auditorium grew silent as everyone shifted their attention to him. "Thank you. Welcome to the JTSAEY graduation. Behind me sit the sixteen trainers of the advanced expedited year. All sixteen performed admirably in their classes, but one exceeded their classmates. The top student is…" He hesitated. The suspense was thick in the auditorium. "Janis Morinar!"

The crowd roared in excitement.

"Janis was the best in her classes and on the battlefield, earning her special recognition. She will conduct the ceremony as top student." He said as he stepped away from the podium.

Janis was frozen for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go on." Jacob said.

Janis blushed before walking up to the podium. She tapped the microphone.

"I'm terrible at this sort of thing, so I would just like to say this; I wouldn't be where I am now without my classmates. They pushed me to improve my skills as a friend and trainer, driving me to form a closer bond with my Pokémon. Daven, for example, was one who I could turn to for anything, while Jeremy gave me an obstacle to surpass. Arguably my greatest influence was from Jacob and his partner." Janis said. "He showed me the best example of how the bond a trainer and Pokémon should be; you should treat your partners as equals. They should be your friends, not tools, but like family. The worst thing for a bond is to treat your Pokémon like dirt." Janis finished. The crowd erupted in applause. "Thank you. Now, would the students who received partners from the school please step forward."

Five of the students strode to the podium. They stood side by side on either side of the podium. A line of Pokémon filed in to stand in front of the trainers. They carried their pokéballs.

"The Pokémon will now choose whether or not to join their partners on their journeys. If they decide not to, the trainers must report to another location to receive their starters."

The first Pokémon to step forward was the Weavile assigned to Daven. He looked at the pokéball in his paws, then at Daven. He held out both paws, his left holding the ball with the right in a handshake.

Daven took the ball before ignoring the paw, instead pulling the Weavile into a hug. "Thanks buddy." He said.

The Lopunny from the final battle stepped forward, handing its pokéball to its trainer. "Really? Even though I'm a horrible trainer, you still want me as your friend?" The girl asked, prompting a nod from the Lopunny.

The Luxray from the same battle looked from its partner to the ball at its feet. It picked the ball up…and walked away. "Luxray…" The boy said, reaching out to the lion. The Luxray looked back, and shook its head. The boy slumped down into a sitting position, keeping his head down.

The twins' Floatzel and Wormadam stepped forward. The Floatzel was holding both balls. They nodded to each other before the Floatzel gave the balls to the twins. "Yay! Thank you, you two!" They both squealed.

"That concludes this graduation ceremony. Thank you all for being here, may the rest of your schooling be fun and exciting!" Janis exclaimed. The crowd let loose an applause before the auditorium emptied.

**XXXXX**

Jacob sat on the couch in his living room, Annabel next to him.

"I feel bad for that guy; his Luxray abandoned him." Jacob said.

"Luxray are proud, they only choose the best of the best to be their partners." Annabel explained.

"It's not right."

"It's the way of the world."

Jacob sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"Hey."

Jacob jumped when he heard a third voice in the room. He looked around rapidly, his arm-blades extending.

"Relax, it's only me." He heard as Meloetta appeared on the coffee table. "I came to talk." Jacob's blades retracted. He sat down. "How're you feeling? After your transformation into Lisken, you were both unconscious."

"I'm fine." Jacob said.

"I'm still a little drained, but otherwise I'm okay as well."

"Good, I was concerned when you two were unconscious; Avatars drain a lot out of you, and with Annabel already having been tired from battling, I didn't know if you were okay or not."

"Meloetta…" Jacob said,

"Yeah?" Meloetta asked.

"I want you to teach me how to control my powers." Jacob said. "I don't want to lose control like I did."

"I as well." Annabel added.

"I…very well." Meloetta said. "I'll join you on your journey."

"Thank you Meloetta." Jacob said. His stomach growled. "Heh, I guess I had better make some food then."

**XXXXX**

"So, you're leaving in the morning." Veronica said forlornly. She was sitting in a brown recliner, and was looking across the room at Jacob.

"Yeah. I'm thinking of heading to Unova." Jacob said. "I need to get out of Sinnoh for a while."

"I understand. You've been living in this house for fifteen years, and then you're in a coma for two. You need to get out and live your life to the fullest." Veronica said. "You and Annabel should—"

"It's not just me and Annabel now." Jacob interrupted.

"What?"

"You saw what happened yesterday." Jacob said. "I can't control my powers yet. I need another to help me keep my powers under control."

"So, if it's not just you and Annabel, who—"

"That would be me." Meloetta said. Veronica jumped when the little Pokémon appeared on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm Meloetta. It's a pleasure, Mrs…" She trailed off.

"Veronica, just call me Veronica. Why would a Legendary Pokémon like you wish to travel with a human?"

"Well, like Jacob said, he needs help keeping his powers under control. I'm the one who the power originates from, so I'm the best one to teach him and Annabel." Meloetta explained. "But, I've also been very lonely lately. The last person I had open contact disappeared years ago."

"I…see." Veronica said. "Jacob, I said it before, and now I'm stressing it; you can't let anything happen to your Pokémon. People will pursue you, especially now. A Legendary and A Shiny will attract a lot of attention."

"I won't. My Pokemon are my partners, and now I can actually defend myself." Jacob extended his arm blades. "I'm part Gallade; I inherited more than the eyes and horn. I possess the blades of one as well." His blades retracted into his arms. "No sane person would attempt to take my family from me."

**XXXXX**

"Meloetta?" Annabel asked. Jacob had packed his bag and was asleep in his room. Annabel sat on the side of her bed in the guest room. Meloetta sat on a dresser, having prepared a small makeshift bed on top.

"Yes Annabel?" Meloetta replied.

"I…need to talk to you about something…" Annabel said shyly.

"What is it?"

"Well…I…I've been thinking lately…and…" Annabel said hesitantly.

"Come on, you can tell me; it won't leave this room."

"I…well…I think…" She continued hesitating.

"Annabel, don't make me read your mind. I'm a psychic type, I can do that." Meloetta joked.

"I…IthinkI'minlovewithJacob!" She quickly said.

"Uh…what?" Meloetta asked.

"I said…I think…I'm…in love with Jacob." Annabel said, slower.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I can't help it; he's saved me twice now. Once two years ago when a Gallade attempted to forcefully take me as his mate, and yesterday when he threw himself in front of the inferno to protect me." Annabel said. She clasped her hands in front of her chest. "I sang to him…for two years. The entire time he was in his coma, I sang. I desperately wanted him to pull through, to live his life…and I wanted him to do it with me at his side."

"…You…truly do love him." Meloetta stated.

"Yes…I do…I just…can't bring myself to tell him."

"That isn't uncommon among Melodists."

"What do you mean?" Annabel asked.

"I told you that Melodists attract each other, right?"

"Yes, you did, when Jacob was still unconscious." Annabel said. "Why?"

"Well…Melodists attract each other in every way. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Most Melodist couples have a song they both know by heart; we call this an 'Eternity Tune.'" Meloetta explained. "Some couples know their tune before they meet, but occasionally it is formed when they meet instead. Have you two formed an Eternity Tune?"

"I think so…I taught him the Song of Healing that was passed on to me by my mother. It was also the song I sung for two years, and it drew him to me when he awoke." Annabel said. "But what if it means nothing? Is that possible?"

"It is possible, yes." Meloetta said.

"I…see." Annabel said glumly. She was silent for a moment. "Meloetta?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…have an Eternity Tune?"

"Yes. It is the same one I used to banish Lisken and de-fuse you two." Meloetta said. "I haven't heard it in years from my partner…he was a powerful Melodist; a Lucario to be exact. His name was Brice…he was the only one other than myself who could control Avatars alone. He knew his Eternity Tune from birth, never knowing who it linked with until I had to banish the Avatar he summoned. Afterwards, he told me he knew that tune, and sung it. He was still a Riolu then." Meloetta began crying. "Last I saw him…he was heading off on a mission to retrieve the Dread Plate from Darkrai. I...haven't seen him since. Every day, I sing our Eternity Tune…hoping he will hear it and return."

"Meloetta…"

"I'm fine…don't let Jacob go Annabel..." Meloetta then began to sing.

_Naaaa na naaaa - Naaaa na naaaa - Naaaaa na naaaaa na naaaa_

Annabel added with her own tune.

_Naa-aaa-aa - naa-aaa-aa -naa-aa naaa-aa-aa_

They heard Jacob singing in his sleep in his room.

_Naa-aaa-aa - naa-aaa-aa -naa-aa naaa-aa-aa_

"That…truly is your Eternity Tune…" Meloetta said before she continued her singing.

**XXXXX**

**I hope you guys like this one. It's a little shorter, but has more character progression, as well as information on Melodists. I am completely making the Melodist part of the story up on the fly. I was listening to "Through the Sea of Time" from the Mystery Dungeon games when I was writing Meloetta and Annabel's conversation…It helped me write more on the emotional side (sorta) due to me knowing the context of the song itself.**

**Again, please R&R.**


End file.
